


A Very Death City Halloween

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, happy halloween to lesbians only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: In which Death City is going overboard with the halloween celebrations and Liz simply refuses to engage
Relationships: Nakatsukasa Tsubaki/Liz Thompson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	A Very Death City Halloween

Halloween was a busy time in Death City. Between trying to make an entire town modeled after death look even spookier and a large percentage of the trick or treaters being demon weapons, which meant tricks could spiral a bit out of control, there was a lot of decorations and home security measures to set up. 

All in all, Tsubaki was quite content with staying holed up for the night, she thought as she expertly avoided tripping over BlackStar and Soul on her way to the living room. They’d for some unfathomable reason decided that the kitchen floor was the perfect place to work on their makeup, and were currently in the process of going a bit overboard with it. 

”Try not to spill any blood on the floor,” Tsubaki said as she put the bowl of chips down on the coffee table. 

”Mhm,” BlackStar responded, not sounding like he was listening at all, too focused on decorating the gnarly gash across Soul’s face with blood. Tsubaki sighed, and mentally thanked herself for having the foresight to force BlackStar to get fake blood that would be easy to wash off the floor. Nothing sugar based that would stick forever…

The sound of the doorbell cut her train of thought short. 

”Maka, would you mind getting that?” She shouted over her shoulder, and got a ’yes ma’am’ in response. As she continued setting the table she could hear Maka hurrying to the door and opening it, followed by Liz shrieking in terror. It seemed she hadn’t exaggerated when she said she couldn’t handle horror. Maka’s costume wasn’t even the scariest one, just some light makeup along with the red jumpsuit and scissors. Tsubaki covered her mouth to stop a small giggle as Liz began to rant at Maka about how scaring people wasn’t nice and that she should respect her elders. The last part had Tsubaki in full on laughter, especially since it ended with Liz running into another of the group. Probably Soul, if her screaming was anything to go by. 

”Glad to see you’re in a good mood.” 

”Oh, hello Kid.” Tsubaki turned around only to be faced with a big Jack o’Lantern. It was quiet for a moment, before Kid spoke again, sounding a bit disappointed. 

”How did you know it was me?” He cocked his head, and Tsubaki almost thought the pumpkin was going to fall off as it swayed to the side. 

”It’s just your voice and way of speaking.” She smiled reassuringly. ”I’m sure no one else will notice.” 

”My way of speaking?” 

”You know, ’Glad you’re in a good mood’ instead of ’Hey, what’re you doing laughing to yourself’.” 

”I see…” Despite the pumpkin covering up his face, Tsubaki could imagine Kid’s thoughtful expression under it. ”Well, thank you for your input. It was very helpful.” 

”No problem.” Tsubaki waved slightly as Kid left the living room door, only to moments later be replaced with Liz, who stormed in quite dramatically. 

”Oh thank god you’re here,” she exclaimed and threw her arms around Tsubaki, who felt her cheeks grow hot at the unexpected contact. 

”Of course,” she stammered, patting Liz’s back awkwardly. ”I made a promise, didn’t I?” 

Although she was beginning to feel like she hadn’t quite thought it through. At the time it had seemed like a great idea. Liz was scared of all things horror so she needed to stay inside all of Halloween, and Tsubaki was to keep her company and protect her from all evils. Just some quality time between friends. Just gals being pals. Just a lot of time spend alone with Liz. 

”You’re an absolute lifesaver.” Liz pulled back but still held onto Tsubaki’s shoulders and gave her a serious, quite intense gaze. ”Can you imagine staying at a place called _Gallow’s Mansion_ all alone for a whole night? _Halloween_ night?” 

”That does sound quite…haunting.” Tsubaki chose her words carefully and Liz nodded. 

”It’s totally haunted.” She broke into a relieved smile. ”So thanks for letting me stay the night.” 

”It’s no problem at all.” Tsubaki smiled back, and kept smiling even after Liz had turned and left the living room. It took a moment for her to notice, upon which she quickly forced the smile down to something more neutral and made for the kitchen, passing Patty in the hallway. Or, she assumed is was Patty since she’d already seen Kid’s costume, and none of the others had dressed up as what looked like something in between a giant furby and the Duolingo owl. 

”That you, Patty?” She asked, just to make sure, and the creature nodded enthusiastically. 

Before she could strike up more of a conversation, Soul and BlackStar entered the hallway and started gushing about Patty’s costume while they put their shoes on. Evidently, it was time to leave, and Tsubaki couldn’t say she was too broken up about it. 

”Just call us if you get into any trouble,” she heard Liz instruct Kid and Maka as they too made for the hallway, to which both of the younger kids scoffed. 

”We’re thirteen, Liz. We can take care of ourselves.” 

”Yeah we’re practically adults.” 

”Christ almighty,” Liz sighed, and threw a hand over Tsubaki’s shoulder. ”Well, me and Tsubaki are gonna have a blast without you precocious little gremlins running around. Right Tsubaki?” 

”Oh, for sure.” Tsubaki nodded, hoping she wasn’t blushing as much as she felt like, then laughed as all the trick-or-treaters simultaneously got to objecting to the bit about them being gremlins in a decidedly gremlin-like manner. It went on for a while, before Liz managed to remind them that they had a whole city to terrorize, which got them out of the door and out into the cold halloween night with surprising ease. Their voices carried up to the apartment, even from down on the street, and Tsubaki couldn’t help but laugh again. 

”They’re particularly lively tonight, aren’t they?” 

”I don’t see why.” Liz shuddered. ”Like, free candy and all but I’m choosing paid-for candy and no ghosts over whatever they’ll be seeing tonight every time.”

She paused for a moment, as though she was going to add something more, which ended up being a call to pick out a movie. 

They ended up having a pretty short debate, and eventually settled for some kind of adventure movie that Tsubaki had never seen but which Liz promised was a lot of fun. It turned out to be rather violent at times, but that didn’t seem to concern Liz as much as the supernatural did. It was odd, Tsubaki thought, as she watched Liz watch the movie, instead of watching the actual movie herself. 

Liz had sprawled out on the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world, brushing slightly against Tsubaki’s shoulder now and then. Like when she reached for chips, or pointed at the screen to direct Tsubaki’s attention to a bit she found particularly fun. 

This had been a bad call for sure, no matter how nice Tsubaki found the interaction. She tried to remind herself that there was nothing stopping Liz from looking away from the movie and noticing how much Tsubaki was staring. Which was creepy, to be quite frank. But no matter how much she tried to kick her brain into gear, it seemed it just wouldn’t comply and she was left transfixed by the way the light from the TV and from outside caught in Liz hair and made it glitter. 

Only the sound of her phone buzzing managed to make her tear her eyes off Liz, and she quickly reached for it, in case it was something important. As it turned out, though, it was just a snapchat from BlackStar, which showed him and Maka at what looked like some old building.

”Do you think we should worry about this?” She nudged Liz, who leaned over to look at the phone and almost pushed their cheeks together in the process. 

”Nah, they’ll be fine. If it’s full of ghosts I’m sure they can handle it.” 

”Oh, it just looked like they might be trespassing to me.” Tsubaki took another look at the picture, but couldn’t find any valuable information since much of it was covered up by BlackStar throwing up a V-sign. 

”Well, they won’t be the only ones tonight, and they’ve got Kid to get them out of any trouble.” She shot Tsubaki a smirk. ”Trust me, it’s really hard to get arrested when you have a death god defending you.” 

Ignoring the moral implications - because really, that was a whole can of worms and she simply couldn’t be bothered right now - Tsubaki just giggled and closed her phone, to focus on the movie again. There didn’t seem to have been much plot going on while she looked away, just a few guts spilled here and there. 

The movie continued on, ending in even more splatter, that failed to rattle Tsubaki, but which Liz did seem to enjoy. She clapped lightly as the credits rolled, then sat up straighter and turned to Tsubaki. 

”Okay so I’m thinking…do you wanna try and watch a horror movie? Since it’s halloween and all?” 

She looked a bit nervous, and Tsubaki couldn’t help but worry that she might be pushing herself out of her comfort zone. 

”Are you sure you’ll be okay?” She asked, and Liz nodded with a determined scowl. 

”I’ll have you here to protect me, right? So it’s no big deal.” She might have sounded less than convincing, but Tsubaki was too busy feeling flustered at the first part of Liz’s statement to notice. With a quick nod, she turned to the TV and clicked back to Netflix, mumbling something about finding a movie that wasn’t too scary. 

”How about _The Conjuring_ ,” she suggested, mostly to get a conversation going. She hadn’t seen it herself, and barely knew the premise but had heard it mentioned a few times here and there. Liz must have also recognize the name, because she immediately agreed to it and grabbed a pillow to hold onto while Tsubaki started the movie. 

It went well for a while, with Liz even handling the minor scares, but as soon as the weird game of hide and seek started, Liz grabbed ahold of Tsubaki’s arm and pulled her closer, all the while letting out terrified cries at any little sound. Tsubaki wasn’t sure what to do, and settled for lightly patting Liz’s head now and then in what felt like a pretty weak gesture. It did help calm Liz down somewhat, at least for the time being, but then a ghost showed up and she drew even closer, practically ending up in Tsubaki’s lap, and whimpering into her neck. 

That was the last straw, and Tsubaki stood up a bit too quickly. 

”I’m gonna go get more chips!” She announced, and hurried off without waiting for a response. 

The moment she reached the kitchen she leaned against the wall and drew a deep, shaky breath. This was an absolute nightmare, while at the same time being really, _really_ nice and how in the world did that even happen? And more importantly, how was she supposed to go back to the movie? She hadn’t even brought the bowl for the chips with her, so it was either going back for it, which would be weird, getting a new one which seemed unnecessary, or just grabbing the bag and taking it with her-

A knock on the doorframe interrupted her thinking, and she nearly jumped in surprise. 

”Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She only realized as she was saying it that her voice was really high-pitched, and mentally slapped herself when Liz winced at the harsh tone. 

”I’m sorry.” Liz didn’t meet her gaze. ”And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there. I didn’t mean to.” 

”What?” Tsubaki couldn’t help but stammer slightly. 

”Like, getting in your personal space and stuff. I took things way too far.” 

Even with the explanation, Tsubaki didn’t know how to respond. It didn’t help that Liz was blushing slightly, which only made it harder to focus. All she could think about was something Maka had said when they were out and about, offhandedly mentioned that it looked like a couple’s souls were vibrating. She wondered if her soul was doing that now. 

”You weren’t making me uncomfortable.” She managed to say, after what felt like an awkwardly long pause. 

”Then how come you left in such a hurry.” Liz looked back up at her. ”We had plenty chips, and suddenly you say you have to get more the moment I get closer to you, I just thought-” 

”I like you.” 

And there it was. Tsubaki took a deep breath, and found that despite how nervous she felt, she also felt about ten tonnes lighter. _It had to get out eventually. Liz deserves to know. It couldn’t stay a secret forever._

Liz’s eyes were wide, and it took a moment for her to respond. 

”As in…as in _like_ me?” 

”Yes! As in like you!” Tsubaki nodded. ”And I thought I’d be able to handle being alone with you, but I obviously can’t! You’re just so nice, and pretty, and _close_ and I’ve felt like I was losing my mind all night!” 

She stopped herself before she said anything more, because she was starting to feel like anything beyond that would be little more than incomprehensible babbling. Liz certainly looked confused. 

”But you _like_ like me?” She tilted her head, and before Tsubaki could restate everything she had just said, Liz put a hand over her mouth, choking back a giggle. 

”Don’t laugh at me,” Tsubaki whined, which only made Liz giggle more. 

”I’m not laughing at you!” She stepped closer and put her hands on Tsubaki’s shoulders. ”I promise, it’s just- I like you too. Like, I’ve been head over heels for months now and it’s just-” 

She broke into full on laughter, and Tsubaki only had a moment to process what she’d just heard, before she joined in, almost reflexively. As Liz doubled over with laughter, and Tsubaki herself was having trouble breathing, she tried to sort through the conversation and figure out what exactly had been said, to who, when and why. 

In the end, though, she realized she couldn’t really be bothered. She’d gotten the gist of it after all, and now Liz was looking up at her, eyes crinkled from smiling. 

”It’s a hell of a coincidence, isn’t it?” She asked, and Tsubaki nodded. 

”A lucky one, though.” They were leaning closer, and Tsubaki’s forehead bumped lightly against Liz’s. 

”Damn right.” Liz breathed, just before their lips met, sending sparks all throughout Tsubaki’s already fried brain. Her soul was definitely vibrating now, she thought, as she tilted her head to get a better angle, and kissed Liz again. 

**Author's Note:**

> have been meaning to write something for these two for SO long. can't call myself a believer in tsuliz supremacy without contributing my humble efforts


End file.
